1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of boat lights of the type recessed within the hulls of cabin cruisers and other water craft. In a more particular sense the invention relates to the field of illumination, and especially to lamp mountings coming within this category, adapted to provide supports for head-lamp units and further adapted for adjustable re-positioning as desired. The support means for the head-lamp unit incorporates cooperating members of flexible material and hence may be appropriately classified among those patents relating to illuminating devices or their supports, with flexible, adjustably positionable modifiers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, lamp units for mounting in recessed arrangements in the hulls of vessels, have been so mounted in a way that will permit their adjustment for the purpose of directing the light beams along selected paths. However, considerable difficulty has been experienced in providing units of this type which will include satisfactory means for adjustably re-positioning the lamp units, while at the same time offering suitable heat resistance, resistance to the corrosive effects of fresh or salt water, adaptability for easy replacement of head-lamp units, and very importantly, a facility for adjustment within a wide range in directions having both horizontal and vertical components, along with a capability of effecting said adjustments with speed and ease, and with maximum retention of any adjustment that is made. So far as is known, generally improved devices that possess all of these desirable characteristics have not been conceived, or if they have been developed, have not proven completely satisfactory from the standpoint of durability and the ability to withstand heavy vibration, and other rough usage or adverse conditions encountered during the normal operation of the boats in which they are mounted.